


Selfish Ambition

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Fall Away [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, D/s AU, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost surreal, to be lying in Andrew's bed and going online to buy panties and dresses with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish Ambition

**Author's Note:**

> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their private lives.

“I like that one,” Andrew says, pointing at the screen, smudging a fingerprint on it.  Connor makes a noise and tugs the sheet up, using the corner of it to wipe off his laptop screen.  Andrew muffles a laugh against his shoulder.

“I don’t like it getting dirty,” Connor grumbles.

“I still like that one.”

Connor hums, clicking on the set of panties Andrew had pointed out.  “They’re nice.”

Andrew kisses his neck gently, hand rubbing over Connor’s bare stomach.  “They’d look nice on you.”

“Okay.”  Connor flushes bright red.

“Hmm, color options.”

Connor clicks through the different colors.  Lime green, bright yellow, burnt orange, hot pink, red, black, purple, light pink—

“That one,” Andrew says.  Connor bites his lip.

“You don’t think the pink is weird?”

Andrew kisses Connor’s cheek.  “No, it’ll look nice.  Like when you blush.”

Connor blushes more.  “C’mon…”

“If you don’t like them you don’t have to get them.”

“I wanna get things you like,” Connor mutters, but he continues flipping through the different colors of panties.

“I’ll like anything you wear.”

Sometimes Connor wonders how they got so close, just because of Andrew finding out his secret.  They used to play maybe once a week, once every week and a half, and it was fairly perfunctory.  Either Connor would go to Andrew’s house or Andrew would come here, they’d do a scene, Andrew would do some aftercare and make sure Connor got cleaned up, and then they’d split up.

But it’s been almost a month since Andrew found Connor in his lingerie, and they’ve played six times.  They stay together longer, after, not just until they’re both back on an even keel, but longer than that.  Connor’s slept in Andrew’s bed twice, and Andrew in his twice, too.  They sit in bed and talk, hang out, still naked, or mostly there.

Like now.  It’s almost surreal, lying in Andrew’s bed and going online to pick out panties and dresses with him.

Connor huffs.  “You like the pink, though.”

“Yeah, I do,” Andrew says.  “But it’s better when it’s something _you_ like.  You’re more confident.”

Connor bites his lip.  He does act differently in his clothes, if he’s the one picking them out and deciding to wear them, versus Andrew asking him to wear them.  He’s always happy to do it, always enjoys it, but there’s a little extra spark when it’s his own decision.

“But,” Andrew says, still rubbing circles over Connor’s stomach. “There’s someone else you want to buy them for, isn’t there?”

“No, they’re for me,” Connor protests.  It’s hard to focus with Andrew’s hands on him, his back to Andrew’s solid chest.

“There’s someone you want to wear them for.”

“You,” Connor says weakly.  He knows Andrew’ll see right through him.

“An old teammate…”

“Daddy,” Connor whines, looking back over his shoulder at Andrew.

“Just say his name, Connor.”

“Dylan,” Connor says, finally.  “It’s Dylan.”

“I know, baby,” Andrew murmurs against his lips.  He kisses Connor gently, giving him a chance to pull himself together.  “I know you want to show him.  I’ll help you pick out something really nice for you to wear.”

“Thank you,” Connor breathes, looking back at the screen.  He’d known, since that first night, that Andrew knew who it was that he pictured wearing his special outfits for.  Andrew knew that he and Dylan were together, after all; Connor had told him when they were negotiating before the first time they did a scene.  But it’s still… it’s embarrassing to think about showing this part of himself to Dylan, and it’s embarrassing that he hasn’t yet.

“You know he’s gonna love it just as much as I do.”

“How do _you_ know?” Connor muttered, clicking back to the search page and scrolling through pictures of babydolls and teddies and chemises.

“Because of the way you talk about him.”

“I don’t talk about him that much.”

“Yeah, you do.”

“Sorry,” Connor sighs.  “I’ll try not to.”

“Hey, hey,” Andrew pulls Connor tighter against him.  Connor sinks against him, nuzzling his head against Andrew’s shoulder.  “I didn’t say you should stop.  I know you like him.”

One of Andrew’s tattoos is right there, right in front of his face, so Connor leans in and kisses over it gently.  “I love him.”

Andrew cups the back of Connor’s head, fingers sifting through his hair.  “I know.”

Connor lets out a breath.  “And that’s…”

“It’s fine,” Andrew tells him, petting Connor’s hair to soothe him.  “I’m not going to tell you you can’t.  And if you don’t need me anymore, well…” Andrew shrugs.

“You’re too nice to me,” Connor says, closing his eyes.

Andrew snorts.  “You definitely weren’t thinking that an hour ago.”

An hour ago, when Andrew had tied Connor’s arms together and his legs to a spreader bar, put a plug in him and spanked him and didn’t let him come until Connor was sobbing for it.

Connor squirms a little, willing his cock to stay soft.  It’s hard to do, with Andrew close and _naked_ for so long.

“It’s still nice because you know I want you to hurt me,” Connor says at last, “And you’d stop if I said to.”

Andrew chuckles.  “Not everyone is as nice as you want them to be.”

Connor looks up at him.  “You are.”

Andrew looks away, and nudges Connor.  “You still need to pick something out.”

Connor lets out a breath.  He couldn’t feel the tension surrounding them until it dissipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of just a plot-pusher between the events the two halves of the series.
> 
> this... might just be the shortest fic i've ever written.
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes.tumblr.com


End file.
